1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mobile communications apparatus, and more specifically to a folding mobile communications apparatus (mobile communications terminal) having conversation capabilities such as a mobile telephone, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in the technological field of a mobile telephone, which is a typical mobile communications apparatus (mobile communications terminal), a number of models loaded with various functions of an Internet browser, electronic mail, etc. have appeared on the market. Such mobile telephones normally have folding structure with a view to having a larger area of a display unit. Most folding mobile telephones have the structure of exposing the display and the keys with two housings which form the main unit of the telephone opened during a telephone conversation. However, folding structures in which the display can face outside with the housings closed have been proposed lately.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-320463 (Patent Document 1) has disclosed a mobile terminal apparatus capable of closing the housings with the display device facing outside by the ridge containing the display device connected to the main unit of the housings as rotatable in two axis directions (refer to the document in paragraphs 0025 and 0026 and FIG. 2).
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-281135 (Patent Document 2) has proposed a mobile telephone capable of playing back music, etc. in stereo. Practically, according to the document, an electric signal oscillation converter capable of functioning as speaker and microphone is mounted on the back of each of the two housings, one of which functions as a speaker, and the other as a microphone in a communications mode, and as a speaker in a music playback mode (refer to the document in paragraphs 0027 to 0028 and FIG. 2). In the document, the speaker capability and the microphone capability can be switched between them automatically by the CPU (central processing unit) contained in the mobile telephone (refer to the paragraph 0031).
However, in the folding mobile telephones disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2, a conversation can be realized with the mobile telephone opened only. Especially, the mobile telephone disclosed by the Patent Document 1 is assumed to realize the function of a camera with the display device facing outside. However, the mobile telephone is to be used in the open state for the conversation capabilities. Therefore, if a conversation is made when the mobile telephone is closed with the display device facing outside, a user has to open the two folded housings, which is an inconvenient operation for the user.
In addition, to realize a conversation with the two housings closed, it is necessary to provide a speaker and a microphone on the backs (outside) of the housings, which does not enhance the appearance of the mobile telephone.